Imprint Legends
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Arianna Swan had never paid notice to all the drama that seemed to revolve around her sister. All she knew was that Bella's boyfriend left her, and she found solace in Jacob Black. But now, Jacob can't seem to leave her alone, staring at her like she's the reason for his existance, which is very weird because Arianna is only thirteen, and Jacob is three years older.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be writing another story, especially since all of my other ones haven't been finished yet, but I wanted to write something new. This story idea I got from Tottering Fool, I really liked her plot for her story Puppy Love, so I thought I would try to make my own version of it.**

**Basic idea goes to her, and everything else is Stephanie Meyer. Arianna is mine though.**

**This takes place in New Moon, when Jacob climbs into Bella's room.**

Despite the years of denial, I had finally come to the conclusion that I just couldn't mind my own business.

My eye twitched as I just stood in the empty hallway, glass of milk untouched in my hand, staring at my sister's door like it was Hitler. Two low murmured voices conversed in her room, one I swore sounded like Jacob Black, Bella's best friend.

What was he doing here? I thought he was extremely sick? So sick, he couldn't answer Bella's constant voice messages.

My eye twitched again, and I slowly inched forward to Bella's door. I _needed_ to know what was happening; I was going to go insane if I didn't.

Why would Jacob Black all of a sudden pop into her room, after ignoring her for such a long time? Didn't he know that without him, Bella would go back to her unresponsive depressed self? How could he hurt her like that?

I gently put the glass of milk on the floor, making sure it didn't topple over, and tip-toed over to Bella's door. I silently took a deep breath, and raised my hand to hover over the doorknob.

I didn't know why I was making this so dramatic, but I felt like I would be intruding on something private, a moment Bella would be furious at me for breaking up.

Eh, I _had_ to know what was going on.

I ripped open the door –very loudly, might I add –and stepped in. Bella and Jacob Black (my guess had been correct) leaped back with yelps, and turned to look at the intruder that was me.

Maybe I shouldn't have burst in.

"Arianna, what are you doing?" Bella said, sounding frustrated. Her brown hair looked ruffled, but her brown eyes looked very confused.

"I heard voices," I shrugged, and glanced at Jacob who had been glaring at me. This Jacob didn't look like Jacob.

His hair –which had been longer than mine, I bitterly acknowledged –was now cut into a buzz cut. He also seemed to have grown a few inches, which I found surprising. Who could grow that much in a few weeks?

The shocking part was that he had _a lot_ of abbs, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He.

Wasn't.

Wearing.

A.

Shirt.

What had they been doing?

The activity I had been dreading ever since I learned about it in school?

The _thing-that-shall-not-be-named_?

Oh, god.

"Jacob, what's the matter?" Bella asked, concerned, and I was brought back to reality by Jacob's strange expression. His jaw was dropped, and he was gaping at me with this weird intense look in his eye.

Did I have something on my face? Just the thought of that sent me blushing like crazy, and I knew I would _die_ if there was something stuck in my braces.

"Sorry," I mumbled, suddenly shy. "I'll leave." I turned around and basically ran out in the door. That was a bad idea, though, as I had forgotten about the glass of milk sitting in the middle of the hallway.

Why had I put it _there_? It was the most stupid place I could place it, right in the middle of the hallway. Where people _walk_.

I bumped into it, spilling the drink all over the carpet. I then stepped on the cup, stumbling into a wall, where I hit my arm, bruising it.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jacob panicked, rushing into the hall, as I fell to the floor, groaning.

"I'm fine!" I squeaked, standing up, ignoring my throbbing arm. He didn't seem convinced and in two strides he had walked up to me, kneeled down, and gripped my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Jacob demanded, shaking me. I knew my face looked startled, and he obviously seemed to take that as the fact that I was indeed lying, and needed to go to the hospital.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Bella exclaimed, having followed him into the hallway. "Let go of her!"

Okay, I was getting seriously confused.

What was happening?

"Are you in pain?" Jacob asked, and I shook my head, my eyebrows raising so high into my hairline I was sure they would disappear.

"I'm completely fine!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. "_Please, _let go of me." Which he did.

Finally.

There was an awkward silence after this, in which Jacob couldn't stop staring at me, and Bella took turns gaping at us both, probably wondering what was going on.

I wish I knew.

"I'm going to go...clean this up," I said, motioning to the mess on the carpet. I was getting really uncomfortable, and this was the excuse I needed.

But, of course, something just _had_ to make this day even more strange and miserable.

I stepped in the stain of milk, getting my socks wet.

God, _why?_ Why did you do this to me?

I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Then, I slowly bent down and took my socks off, holding them by two fingers.

"I can take them," Jacob offered, sounding desperate for some reason, and I put them in his huge hand, where he proceeded to dump them next to him.

I almost snorted at that, but I was still confused to what had happened a minute ago.

I waved at Bella and Jacob, before picking up the _empty_ glass, and hurrying downstairs.

I didn't know why, but Bella just couldn't have normal friends. First, it was Edward –who was _so_ creepy and polite, then ended up leaving, which was a relief for me, but was obviously a bummer for Bella –and now Jacob, who had just attacked me.

And both leaving made her depressed, so I couldn't chase them off.

Gosh, there was so much drama in Bella's life, and now it was affecting me.

Sometimes, I wish I was an only child.

When I got to the kitchen, I noticed Charlie snoring loudly on the couch in the other room. I put the cup on the table, and walked over to where he was.

"Dad," I hissed, trying to shake him awake. "Wake up, your back's gonna hurt a lot if you sleep here. Let's get to bed." Charlie had blearily opened his eyes, staring at me.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"I'm thirteen, Dad, god. I'm too old for a bedtime," I said, rolling my eyes. Charlie raised his arms in surrender, and I smiled.

"You look a little rumpled," he noted, and I looked down at myself. With horror, I realized that I was in my pajamas.

Throughout all of that commotion, I was in my pajamas.

My pajamas that had cupcakes on it.

_Cupcakes._

Even if Jacob Black was weird, I didn't want him seeing my pajamas.

I blushed, telling Charlie to get in his bed. He slowly shuffled upstairs, and I walked back to the kitchen to get a table cloth.

Even though I was thirteen, way too old to being going to bed early, I was really tired, and didn't want to clean the carpet. But I did, and by that time, I was dead.

So, when I woke up to Bella screaming hours later, I just went back to sleep, this being the norm for months.

Years from now, I would look back to this night as the one that changed my life, but for now, I just slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**My old username was I Want A British Accent, but I changed it to TheFawningCow, so don't worry.**

The next day, I had woken up to an empty house. I didn't know where Bella went, but I had an inkling that she and Jacob made up, and were now at his house.

I knew where Charlie was, though, he had told me yesterday that he and some other men were going out and hunting wolves.

_Wolves_.

I had scoffed at that idea, immediately imagining him being devoured by ten hungry, angry beasts in the woods. I was sure he wasn't coming home today.

That only slightly worried me.

If Charlie _did _die, I would be sent back to my mom, Renee. In Florida, to be more exact, and if that happened, then there was obviously a God to answer my prayers.

It wasn't that I didn't like Forks, I did, it was just that I needed the sun.

I was pretty much an albino.

So, I needed to tan if I was going to be accepted in society, and it was hard enough to that in Phoenix.

Here, it seemed I had gotten even paler, if that was possible. It was like clouds had the same affect on skin as the sun, only this time everyone just becomes more Caucasian than they already are.

Huge bummer.

Finally, at around 5:00, I heard Charlie come into the house, making a lot of noise as he moved.

"How did it go?" I asked when he walked into the kitchen, where I was, leaning on the counter.

"Fine, didn't catch any," Charlie said, setting his gun on the table. I stared at it, wanting to touch it, but I didn't, knowing he would freak out.

"We're going to the Black's for dinner," Charlie added, and I bit my lip. The Blacks, meaning Jacob Black.

This was just fantastic.

He attacks me, and then invites me over for dinner.

It's good to know there are some gentlemen left in the world...

"That's cool," I said, trying to sound casual, "when?"

"6:30, better get ready," Charlie mumbled, before going upstairs.

Okay, I had an hour and a half to think of an escape plan, because it's just going to be too awkward to face him after last night.

My first option: Run away for a day, and then come back saying I was kidnapped, but managed to get away with my vast knowledge of self-defense.

That was a huge lie, I couldn't fight to save my life, and Charlie knew that.

My second option: Stab myself with a knife.

But that was a little too suicidal for my taste, so I'll leave that for the emergencies.

Third option: Just die. On the spot.

All options were pretty drastic, but I had no idea what else to do. I could tell my dad the truth, except that was too simple, and I felt I should at least make this as dramatic as possible.

This was going to be the worst night of my life, I could just tell.

"Okay, we better get going," Charlie said, walking to the front door. "Come on." I prepared myself for the inevitable, than followed him outside.

The ride there was silent, Charlie lost in his thoughts as he drove, and me wondering if I was going to get attacked again.

It wasn't awkward, though. It never is with Charlie.

Though, Bella may beg to differ. But, she was the most awkward person on this planet, so I didn't count her.

Once we got there, Billy –Jacob's father –wheeled himself over to us, grinning at the two large pizzas we had bought on the way. He took one, and I made Charlie take the other, and the three of us went into the house.

The first person I saw was Bella, and she smiled at me, though it looked a little strained. Beside her was Jacob, and he grinned at me, his whole face lighting up.

I smiled shyly back, and Bella waved me over.

"Hey, Arianna," Jacob said, the goofy grin still on his face. Bella looked at him strangely, and I bit my lip.

"Hi," I replied, and sat beside on the other side of Bella. Jacob seemed upset about something, but I didn't ask.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him, as he wouldn't stop staring at me, and I just looked around awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about last night," Jacob burst out. "I didn't hurt you, right?" He seemed a little anxious. I shook my head, and he sighed in relief.

This was really uncomfortable.

"Its fine, I'm fine" I said, and Bella cleared her throat.

"I'm hungry, let's eat, shall we?" She said, taking my hand and guiding me over to the kitchen, Jacob shadowing me.

I sat beside Charlie, who was gobbling up his dinner like the apocalypse was tomorrow. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Ew.

But then, I looked at Jacob, and realized Charlie had perfect table manners compared to him.

Okay, if Charlie was gross, Jacob is vomit inducing.

"So, Arianna, how old are you now? Nine?" Billy asked, and Jacob and I glared at him. I wasn't that short.

"Don't insult her height! She's beautiful!"

"I'm thirteen, thank you very much. A _teenager_!"

Everyone looked at Jacob after we realized he had stood up for me, and how he said it. Bella and Charlie narrowed their eyes and I just blushed. Billy, though, looked at Jacob, who was staring at me while blushing (probably because of what he just said), and grinned really big.

I knew this dinner was going to be weird.

"So, you two made up, huh?" Charlie said, pointing his fork at Bella and Jacob. They nodded, and he frowned suspiciously.

"What happened to your hair, Jake?" Charlie interrogated, and I leaned forward, wanting to know the answer.

"It's just more convenient," Jacob said, and shrugged, while glancing at me repeatedly.

I bet there was something in my braces.

I grabbed a glass of water, and swished around my mouth, trying to get rid of any unwanted food.

By the time the dinner was over, it was late in the night. I sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, and rolled my eyes as he pretended to have trouble with his seatbelt. He was obviously discreetly watching Jacob and Bella, who were talking by her truck.

Don't they understand I want to go home?

"Come one, Dad," I said urgently, missing the worried look Jacob sent my way. "I _need_ to leave! If you don't start driving, I'll do it myself!"

"One sec," Charlie said gruffly, and fiddled with the seatbelt some more.

"_Oh my god_, this is torture," I whispered to myself, and finally Bella started to drive away, Charlie quickly following.

"What's going on, Bella," he demanded when we got home. "I thought Jacob was a part of a gang, and you two were fighting?"

"A gang, really?" I asked, smiling at the prospect if there really was a gang.

"We made up," Bella said, and I remembered last night.

"And the gang?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know –who can understand teenage boys? They're a mystery."

Don't I know it.

"But I met Sam Uley and his fiancée, Emily," Bella continued. "They seemed pretty nice to me. Must have all been a misunderstanding."

I blinked. All of that drama over a misunderstanding? That was stupid.

"I hadn't heard he and Emily made it official," Charlie said. "That's nice. Poor girl."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mauled by a bear, up north, during salmon spawning season – horrible accident. It was more than a year ago now. I heard Sam was really messed up over it."

"Oh, god," I muttered.

"That's horrible," Bella said, with a strange look in her eye. She then left to her room, leaving Charlie and I.

"Jacob was acting kinda strange today, wasn't he?" Charlie spoke, and I nodded, hopping onto the kitchen counter.

"Maybe he's on drugs," I said with a shrug, and Charlie laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Could be possible," he grinned, obviously glad I broke the tension. I smiled back, and went to my room.

I went up to my room, changing into my pajamas. Once I was done, I looked through my window and saw something.

A very large lump.

I walked up to the window, peering out, trying to get a better view, and I gasped when I saw it moved.

A very large moving lump was outside of my window.

It was probably an animal, maybe even one of the wolves Charlie had been hunting. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell him, so I just closed my blind, got under the covers of my bed, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been a few months since I last updated, but I'm here now! I'm back in my **_**Twilight**_** mood. If I don't update right away, assume I am obsessing over Harry Potter or Glee. Enjoy!**

It was finally Spring Break here in Forks, and I felt like a bird soaring! I was free from school!

For a week...

Charlie, who decided that the only proper way to kill me, was too constantly leave me in awkward situations, made sure my vacation was spent at the Black's.

Holy macaroni, Jacob made _everything_ so uncomfortable. If it isn't the constant staring, it's the constant questions, if it isn't that, it's the extremely close seating arrangements that ironically put him and me in crowded positions. Last night, I was practically in his lap!

He didn't seem to mind.

But, after a while, I have started to grow fond of him. He was like a puppy, following me around everywhere. Bella was annoyed, but I didn't care about her. She has been wandering the beaches every day, as when Jacob isn't shadowing me, he's out doing other stuff. I like to stay in the house. Billy plays a mean scrabble.

Today would be the fourth day into Spring Break. I was sitting at the Black's table, reading some book I picked up at the library; when I felt Jacob (his body temperature literally radiates off of him) sit down beside me.

"What are you reading?" He asked, and I slowly turned my head towards him.

"Stuff," I said mysteriously, then turned my head slowly back to the book. Sadly, it was snatched out of my hand by Jacob. I looked at him again, and he beamed.

"Don't read, it's bad for you," he said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"What –"I began, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Let's hang out at the beach, _together_. I want to know more about you," Jake said, guiding me to the coat rack, and me my jacket.

"...Why?" I asked, a little nervous. He caressed my arm, making me uncomfortable, and smiled again.

"Because you are amazing, and I want us to be friends," he replied, and I gaped at him.

Need I remind him of a little fact?

I'm thirteen, he is sixteen... Why would he want to be friends with me? I can't even stand the twelve year olds! They're too childish.

What the duck was he on?

"Okay," I said anyway, making my way out the door. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any friends?"

Now I was offended.

"Obviously! Who doesn't have friends? I have millions!" I had one, Lydia, and she ditched me this week to hang out with her crush, Jonathon Wilkins. What a great friendship!

"NO, I didn't mean it like that," Jacob hurriedly explained, grabbing my wrists, pulling me towards him.

"Oh," I said, and grinned sheepishly. Jacob moved to hold my hand instead of my wrist, beaming at me once more.

"My best friend's name is Lydia, and..." Think of something, Arianna! "I have too many other friends to remember their names."

Jacob chuckled at me, and inched closer.

"That's cool," he said. Phew, crisis averted. It would be embarrassing if he found out I'm a loser.

"What's you favourite colour?" Jake asked, in close proximity with me now. He looked like he was restraining himself from doing something.

"Probably red," I shrugged, turning to look at him. "You?"

"Same," Jake smiled. "We already have something in common." I nodded, rather pleased, though I didn't know why.

"Animal?"

"Cat," I said. "They are so cute!" I especially liked fat ones.

Jake looked disappointed.

So, do you like dogs or wolves?"I looked at him, wondering why it mattered.

"Sure, they are okay. Don't really care," I smiled at him. "Looking for something else in common?"

Jake grinned, and shook his head, finally looking away from me, before going right back.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked, and I, for some unknown reason, shuffled closer. He grinned, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Many things, I just do what I want to do," I bit my lip, and glanced up at him.

"What do you do?"

"I –I don't really have that much free time anymore," Jake answered. "But when I do, I hang out at Sam's" I must have looked confused, as he continued.

"Sam Uley's"

"Oh, okay. I've heard of him," I said, thinking back to when Bella had gone to his house, and when she disappeared.

"Why don't you have free time?" I asked, picking at my shirt.

"Um, just busy," Jake answered.

Well, fine, don't tell me.

"Jake, I need to talk to you," Bella came up behind us.

This moment was ruined.

"Now?" Jacob said, clutching me a little closer. I blushed, and winced at his tight grip; it was a little painful.

"YES, now!" She was getting impatient, and I sent my prayers up to God, Jake was going to die.

"Okay," he grumbled, getting up. "How is Arianna getting back? It isn't safe for her to go alone!"

Okay, someone is getting beat up. I am perfectly able to walk to Jake's house!

"She will be fine!" Bella said, grabbing his hand.

"But –" He started to protest, but Bella dragged him away. Jake kept glancing at me, and I blinked when they were gone.

I've been ditched.

_Fantastic_.

I got up, dusted the sand of my pants, and slowly strode home, now in a bad mood.

An hour later, they both came back to the house. Jake looking sheepish, Bella looking pissed.

I wondered what had happened.

Jake started too bound over to me, but Bella quickly grabbed the seat next to me, sitting down.

Jacob looked pretty upset about that, but I grinned, happy that everyone wanted to sit next to me.

I'm just that amazing.

That was basically my Spring Break, but then something happened, and it changed my life.

I had been lounging about my house, mindlessly flipping through the channels, finding nothing to watch, when a burst of air flew past me.

Ghost! It was a ghost! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

I ran around the kitchen, trying to find some sort of ghost repellent, but there was no such thing.

I was going to die tonight, I was sure of it.

I had started hyperventilating, freaking out, but then I heard Bella's truck roar.

Maybe Bella would be tastier, or a better body to possess? I was just a stinking thirteen year old girl, no big deal!

"Please, my lovely ghost, Bella is way prettier than me. I am just a younger, uglier version of her. Why would you want the 2.0, when you could have the original? You would be way more comfortable in her body," I whispered.

Bella opened the door slowly, stepping in. She tried to turn of the light, and I watched her form move around.

Waiting for the ghost to attack.

She finally proceeded in turning in the light, and turned to face me. I felt a presence behind me, so I turned and fell off my chair.

Alice Cullen!

What the duck was she doing here?

"Oh my God!" I yelled, running over to Bella, who in turn, ran over to Alice.

"Alice, oh Alice!" She cried, slamming into the short beauty.

"Bella?" Alice asked oddly, and I started to relax. A bit, this was still creepy.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to see you!" Bella wailed, and Alice patted her back.

"It's okay Bella, everything is okay."

"Yes," Bella replied, still sobbing.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," Alice said, and I had never been more confused.

"Bella?" I asked. "What's going on?" My sister turned towards me, still latching onto Alice, and bit her lip.

"You know what? I'll just be up in my room. I expect an explanation in the morning." With that, I went upstairs.

This was one weird night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Earlier today, I watched Breaking Dawn Part 2, and it's fantastic! The twist at the end almost made me cry! Part 2 is waaay better than Part 1, so if you didn't like the first one, I guarantee you will like this. I can't wait until this story gets to Breaking Dawn.**

Waking up the next morning, I almost forgot about the creepy teenage girl who had broken into my house last night, _almost._ Therefore, when I had gone down stairs, I mentally prepared myself.

_Don't be awkward, Arianna, don't be awkward._

There was the chance she was still sleeping, or she had gone to her own house. But, with the way Bella had acted these last few months, I severely doubted it.

Landing on the last step, I glanced around the kitchen. There was Charlie, and Alice.

Awake.

This just made my day.

I was, however, a tiny bit relieved that she was here. Bella could finally be happy again. She wasn't depressed anymore, not with Jacob, but she hasn't been the same since the Cullen's left. So, Alice coming back was a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. It's hard having a comatose sister, who won't respond to anyone other than a guy on steroids.

"Good morning," I said. Charlie looked surprised that I had actually been nice in the morning. I wouldn't have been, if there wasn't a guest.

Bella decided now was the time to make everything even more awkward. She faked yawned really loudly, stretching way too long to be natural.

She was a horrible actress. Now, everyone knew she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Alice?" Bella asked, and I definitely knew she was lying now. I snorted.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bella," Alice said, looking amused. I grinned and got myself some breakfast.

After some small talk, Charlie announced that he had to leave as he was helping Sure Clearwater with the funeral arrangements for her now late husband, Harry Clearwater. It was sad that he died from a heart attack, but I didn't really care that much. Whenever he came to visit Charlie, I would hide in my room like a hermit. It was sadder to see Charlie so upset.

Once he was gone, I immediately turned to Bella and Alice.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what happened last night? How did you get in our house?" I asked, directing it at Alice more than Bella.

"It's none of your business, Arianna," Bella sighed, and Alice smiled.

"Charlie and I had planned this trip for a while now. We wanted to surprise Bella," she said. I frowned, I was asleep by the time Charlie came home, I didn't know of she was telling the truth or not.

"Okay, I believe you," I surrendered until further notice.

Just you wait, Cullen, just you wait.

"Okay, well I think you should be going," Bella said, and I pouted. She was so rude!

"Fine, try to have fun without me. I bet you can't," I sniffed, stomping up to my room. I then sat down on my bed, and proceeded to do nothing for the rest of the day.

In the morning, I had woken up to the doorbell ringing. I got up, heading upstairs, not caring if Alice saw me like I do when I just wake up, an old hag.

The doorbell rang again once I got downstairs, and I saw Bella go and answer it. Alice was nowhere to be found.

Bella opened the door, and in walked Jacob. I saw that his hands were trembling, and when he saw me, they worsened.

"I can't believe you would risk Arianna's life like that," Jake growled. "She's your sister, and you choose the bloodsucker over her!"

What the brown?

"Slumber party?" He continued, motioning to the pile of blankets on the living room floor. His tone was sarcastic.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Bella shot back.

"Where's your "friend"," Jake said, instead of answering. I had no idea why he used quotations.

"She had some errands to do. Look, Jacob, what do you want?"

Jacob moved to the kitchen, Bella right after him. I sneakily followed them, not wanting to miss the drama.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Bella demanded, standing in front of Jacob.

"I don't like having to be here," he muttered. I winced in sync with Bella. Ouch.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to come," Bella countered, looking upset. "Why don't you tell me what you need, so you can leave."

Woah, this was getting serious. Next thing you know, they will be adult wrestling.

Jacob saw me, and moved a little closer. Right away, his trembling seemed to slow down.

I am just that powerful.

"I just have to ask you a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral." Jake said, shifting a bit closer to me.

"Arianna, why don't you go to your room?" Bella asked, and I shook my head.

"No, it's just getting good," I said, earning a sort of smile from Jacob.

"Fine, get it over with Jacob," Bella said, annoyed. Jacob glanced at me.

"Maybe you should leave, Arianna," he said, chewing his lip. I glared at him.

"Fine, but I will be back," and with that, I stomped to the living.

I've been stomping around a lot. Weird.

I tried to eavesdrop onto their conversation, but they were talking too quietly. I had thought Jacob left, but it seemed he hadn't as the talking once again commenced. Deciding that they had plenty of time to talk, I walked back to the kitchen.

Once he saw me, Jake strode over to my side. Looks like I had my own golden retriever, just like Bella had Mike Newton.

"Maybe Arianna should come with me tonight," Jake said, twisting his hands around.

"Um, why?" I asked, because I wasn't close enough with him to have sleepovers yet.

'No," Bella answered Jacob, completely ignoring me. Again. "She is staying here. I don't care about whatever _claim_ you think you have on her. She lives here, she stays here."

Claim? How was I claimed by Jake? Better yet, why did he think I was?

Creepy.

"But the danger!" Jacob started to protest.

What danger? The scary toaster that could burn me, if I ever used it? Which I don't.

"Alice wouldn't hurt her. She wants to be friends with her!" Bella said.

"Like hell!"

Were they still talking about me?

"Um, guys?" I cut in, Jacob immediately turned to look at me.

"...What is going on?"

"Nothing," they both said in sync, and I mentally facepalmed. Why did I even ask?

Then the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is Charlie there?" A strangly familiar voice asked, I saw Jacob stiffen.

"No, I'm sorry. He is at funeral right now, would you like me to take a message?"

"No," and then the person hung up.

Rude...

"Who was that?" Bella asked, and I shrugged. Jacob, however, started shaking.

"Are you okay?" I touched his arm, and he relaxed a bit, but was still vibrating.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked, and I just got terribly confused.

"I have to go," he growled, gently pushing me to the side, before storming to the front door. Bella followed him, and I followed her.

"Jake –" Bella started to say, before Jacob looked over his shoulder and stiffened even more.

Then, they fell on top of each other, and everything was a mess. Once, Jacob got out of the pile that was Bella, he froze. I looked to see Alice standing motionless on the top of the stairs.

"Bella," she croaked, and my sister got up immediately.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Edward," Alice whispered.

And Bella fainted.

"Bella!" I yelled, running up to her. "Bella?"

Jacob scooped her up, and carried her to the couch, and I followed with Alice.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob yelled at Alice.

"Hey, I'm sure it isn't her fault," I defended the person who broke into my house a couple of days ago.

"Bella? Bella, wake up. We have to hurry," Alice ignored the both of us.

"Stay back," Jake ordered, shoving my behind him, while trying to cover Bella.

"Calm down, Jacob Black," Alice said."You don't want to do that so close to her."

**"**I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," he retorted.

"Alice? What happened?" Bella murmured.

We Swan's sisters think alike, I had no idea what was going on either.

"I don't know!" Alice wailed. "What is he thinking?" Then she got on the phone with some family member, and I can't remember when I've ever been this confused. I couldn't really follow the conversation, so I just looked at Jacob's arm that was trapping me behind him. It was shaking. Was he having a seizure?

I don't think I could handle someone having a seizure. I'd probably die, or something.

I had obviously zoned out for a few minutes because when I looked up, Bella was trying to find her passport and Alice and Jacob were fighting.

"Where are you going?" I asked Bella. "You can't leave, you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. Just go away, Arianna!" Bella cried

Obviously, I wasn't wanted.

Her Christmas present is going to be bad...

Everyone went outside, so I followed. Bella and Alice were heading to a car, and Jacob stopped them.

"Bella," he choked. "Don't die, Bella. Don't go, don't go."

Die?

Bella hugged him, then left, and Jacob's shaking intensified.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? Where is Bella going?" I asked.

"Stand back, Arianna," Jake ordered, and I did.

"What is happening?"

"GO INSIDE"

Why was he yelling?

"No," I stuck my chin up. "I won't"

And Jacob exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I know this is quite a fast update, but don't expect any others to be quick. I update when I feel like it.**

**Anyway, I've been reading all of your reviews, and I actually didn't mean to make Bella so mean... It just happened. I actually wanted them to have a nice caring relationship, so I'll change that soon. Let's just say that Bella is grumpy because of her depression. And a heads up, awhile ago someone asked what Arianna looked like, so I'm finally giving an answer! She looks like Bella, but an oval face shape, her hair has more of a reddish tint, and her eyes are blue. I'm pretty sure Renee has blue eyes, and they are my favourite eye colour...as I have them. :D**

**And when Jacob explains to Arianna, I'm too lazy to actually write it all out.**

Sitting on the couch, I tried to stop my body from shaking so hard. It was difficult, and I kept glancing at the door to see if Jacob had come back yet.

He had turned into a wolf, a big russet dog. This was seriously the weirdest thing I have experienced.

My throat throbbed, and I remembered how loud I screamed. It was a shock that the neighbours didn't come to see if I was being raped.

"Hey," Jake came into the house with a new pair of pants on. I didn't look at him in the eye, instead choosing to look at my shoes. My shaking hadn't subsided, and I clutched the sofa cushion. What had happened kept playing in my mind.

"It's a good thing you backed far enough away. You could have been seriously been hurt," Jacob said, putting his arm around me, before I shook it off. I missed his pained expression.

"Like how?" I whispered softly, and Jake relaxed a bit.

"Badly," He answered, and I didn't say more on the subject.

"Are you scared?" Jacob asked, and I nodded. I looked at him, saw his expression, and sighed. He was too nice to be afraid of, even if he explodes into a giant wolf when he is angry.

"Can you please...explain?" I asked, biting my lip. He immediately nodded, inching a bit closer.

He told me about the spirit wolves, and the cold ones, all about his pack, and the council on the Reservation. He told me about everything.

"There is one more thing," Jake said, and I almost died.

More? Is he serious? I already felt like I was in Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"There is this thing...called _imprinting_. It's when a wolf lays eyes on a..._special_ person, and falls in love. It's like the string that's keeps you tied up to earth gets cut off, and the only thing holding you down is that person. They are the reason for your existence, and without them...your _nothing._"

Intense.

"That's pretty...big," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Jake laughed. "Why I'm telling you this is that I've imprinted on you."

I recoiled from him.

"What?" I whispered. "How, when, why?"

"That night you interrupted Bella and I, I guess you're my perfect match, and it just happens."

"So, you're in love with me?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm like your protector or...something," Jake tried to explain.

This was really creepy.

"Okay," I said, trying to be reasonable. "What does this mean?"

"You have a new big protective brother."

I didn't want a brother, I never had. But, I didn't tell him that.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked, and I nodded, but I wasn't. I think he realized that, as he timidly hugged me. I let him.

"I have to go to bed," I said, checking my watch.

"Okay, but tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere. Don't be in your pajamas," Jake grinned, and I tried to smile back

The next morning I woke up to Charlie panicking.

"Bella just left," I said to him. "I tried to stop her, but she just took off."

"She left a note," Charlie explained. "But, I don't know where she is."

"It has something to do with Edward," we both winced at the name. "Bella and Alice were panicking about him,"

Charlie stared at me for a moment. Then, he strode over.

"I love you," he whispered, and I smiled a bit pleased. He wasn't too comfortable with saying the three words.

"I love you too," I said back. "And don't worry, I'm not leaving." Charlie smiled.

When he went to work, I got dressed. Jacob came right after, grinning at me as I opened the door.

"Ready to go," he asked, and I remembered his wolf form.

"As I'll ever be," I gulped.

Driving to wherever we were going didn't take long, only about twenty minutes. We arrived at a tiny house, the paint that had once been grey, worn out.

Jake just walked in, so I followed. Inside were a bunch of half –naked men laughing at each other. They fell silent when they saw me.

Well, this is awkward.

I inched closer to Jake, my face flaming. They snickered at me.

"That's the thirteen year old girl, isn't it?" One of the bigger ones said, outright laughing at me. I guess he knows about the imprint.

I guess he is a wolf, too.

The realization hit me fast, and I stumbled back. They all looked at me weird, and I ducked my head.

"Stop it, Paul," Jake snapped at him, and Paul raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay boys, lunch is ready," a pretty girl came into the room, another half –naked man trailing behind. I gasped when she turned around, half of her face was covered in long scars that went past her neck. The man glared at me, I recognised him as Sam Uley. He had found my sister in September.

"Oh, hello. Who's this?" The girl asked. I guessed she was Emily, as Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"My name is Arianna," I said weakly, and she grinned.

"Must have been awful to have a bloodsucker in the same house as you, eh?" Paul asked me, and I cocked my head.

"Bloodsucker? What do-?" The answer popped in my head. "You mean to tell me that the Cullen's are _vampires_?" A shiver went through my body.

Why was everyone a supernatural creature of the night?

This wasn't creepy anymore. This was sinister.

"Oh, God. I need to sit down," I moaned, falling into a chair. Jacob kneeled down beside me, concerned.

"Is she okay, what is happening? Is this shock? Is she fainting? Emily!" He started panicking.

"I'm alright," I assured Jake, finding his concern rather adorable.

"Finding out about us is quite daunting," Sam said.

"Amen to that!" Another man said, I think his name was Embry.

Emily came over.

"Have a muffin, sweetheart," she smiled. I took it, and then gobbled it up.

"So, Bella is with a vampire right now? Bella _dated_ a vampire?" I asked, wishing and hoping that it wasn't real.

"Yep, she is the vampire girl," Paul snorted.

Not a very creative name.

"I hugged Edward," I recalled. "I had hugged a vampire!" Jake growled.

"Well, you are okay. That's all that matters," Emily assured me. I nodded sadly.

"This is so..._weird_," I said, clutching Jake's arm. He seemed quite pleased about that, and I noticed Paul snickering at him for his expression.

"Speaking of that, we need to talk about the Cullens," Sam said, sitting beside me.

"Did you hear anything that might conclude they are staying?" He asked.

"Sam, back off," Jake growled. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I thought Alice was just visiting. That's what she told me, at least," I mumbled.

Not only was little Alice Cullen a vampire, but she was a liar as well.

Stupid bloodsuckers.

Ew, I'm starting to act like Paul, and I've only been in his presence for five minutes.

"Have you received any contact from Bella since she left," Sam asked me.

"No, none at all," I answered honestly. Bella would have contacted Charlie.

Sam frowned at me, and I looked away. Jake was staring at me, concerned, and I patted his arm.

"That muffin was good. Do you have any more?" I asked Emily, and she beamed at me.

"Of course!" She said, and skipped off to the kitchen.

Why did I get the feeling that I was going to be here a lot on the future?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I've been in such a writing mood this week, I don't even know why. Last night, I saw the wonderful "Les Miserables," it was amazing! **

**Well, on with the show!**

Two days passed, and not a sign of Bella. My stress level seemed to increase each day, and I was pretty sure I was going to explode. Like Jacob does, but I wouldn't turn into a wolf.

Jacob and I were pretty much attached to the hip. He would follow me everywhere, and I would somehow gravitate toward him if he was in the room. It was like the imprint connected us by a string, and we were pulled together. All. The. Time.

Not that I minded.

Charlie was uncomfortable about our recent attachment, but he was too busy worrying over Bella to do something about it. He would give us suspicious looks, though.

I had been visiting Emily and Sam a lot, as I was now a part of their "pack," now that Jake had imprinted on me. They were very nice, as was the other wolves. Paul got annoying, but he was funny, so it was alright.

Today, I had woken up early. Charlie was hurrying to get ready for work, and he kept glancing at the door to see if Bella would magically appear.

I doubted it, she was gone. Forever. Why would she run away for a few days? Granted, this wasn't usual Bella behaviour, but ever since the Cullen's left, she went wacko.

"Have you seen my gun?" Charlie asked, gruffly. I finished chewing.

"Yes, it's under my bed. I tried to see what it would feel like to be shot, but it didn't work."

Charlie gaped at me.

"Kidding," I exclaimed. "I don't know where your gun is." He smiled weakly at me, and went to find it.

The phone started ringing, so I crawled over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jake's voice sounded in my ear. "What's going on?"

I glanced at the clock, surprised that he would call so early.

"How did you know I was awake?" I demanded. "Are you a_ physic _werewolf now?"

Jacob laughed, and I imagined him ruffling his hair. He does that a lot.

"I just know. Imprint, remember?" He said, obviously still smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked, eyeing my half eaten breakfast. It was going to get cold, and this wasn't a portable phone.

"I wanted to hear your voice," Jake said, and I almost died on the spot.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !

"Now, I'm full of myself, thanks," I told Jake, and he laughed again.

"I have to go, and do...stuff," I said, still eyeing my breakfast.

"Okay," Jacob was now upset. I felt bad, but I was probably going to see him later, so it wasn't like we were across the country from each other.

"Bye," I smiled.

"Bye," Jake pouted. We hung up.

Breakfast time!

I sat down, and watch Charlie come back to the kitchen with his gun. He looked out the window, and proceeded to drop the weapon.

...Why did he do that?

"Bella," he yelled, opening the door, and I scrambled to follow.

Bella?

She was back?

We both got outside, and I backed away slightly when I saw who was holding Bella.

Edward Cullen, meaning Dracula.

He shot me a look, but then went back to Charlie.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here," my dad bellowed at the vampire.

"Stop it, dad," Bella moaned, and I gave a sigh of relief. She looked dead.

"What is wrong with her?" Charlie demanded.

"She is just very tired, Charlie. Please let her rest," Edward tried to sound assuring.

"Don't tell me what to do! Give her to me. Get your hands off of her!"

Edward tried and failed to pass Bella to Charlie, as she clung to him.

"Cut it out, dad," Bella said loudly, finally opening her eyes. "Be mad at me"

"You bet I will be," Charlie promised. "Get inside!"

"Kay, let me down," Bella said. Edward let her stand, but she just ended up almost face planting onto the ground. The vamp caught her.

"Just let me get her upstairs," Edward said. "Then I'll leave."

"No!" Bella cried.

"Fine," Charlie said. "Make it fast."

They went into the house, I stood there gaping.

Why was he back?

What was going on?

Going back into the house, I saw Charlie and Edward come back downstairs.

"I want you out of this house, and to never come back," Charlie ordered.

"Of course," Edward said, and started to leave.

"Goodbye, Arianna," he said, giving me a strange look, and I kept my eyes on my feet, not wanting his on me.

Neither did Charlie.

"Out! Now!" He yelled, standing in front of me. Edward left.

"If Bella going to be okay?" I asked Charlie, and he hugged me from the side.

"Let's hope."

I didn't know what time it was when they woke me up, all I saw was Edward's face hovering over me.

I freaked out, and tried to scream. Bella put her hand on my mouth.

"Shhhhh," she said soothingly. "I just want to bring you somewhere."

I didn't answer, instead choosing to stare at Edward.

"We know you know what Edward is," Bella stated, and I frowned.

"How?"

"I can read minds," Edward answered.

This was seriously getting old, why is everyone so amazing and strong and powerful, and I can't even go on the monkey bars?

"Where are we going?" I asked as Bella got me out of bed.

"I just want you to hear the Cullen's side of the story. I know Jake told you a lot, but he is a bit...biased."

I nodded, as we moved to the window.

"What are we doing?" I whispered, alarmed.

"Jumping out the window," Edward said, and then he literally flew outside. Bella gently shoved me outside as well, and he caught me. Bella came after.

Well, I can cross that off my bucket list.

The Cullen's house was probably nicer than Michael Jackson's. It was huge, and amazing, and I just couldn't describe it.

Now, I was comparing my house to theirs, and jealousy rose in the pits of my stomach.

"Why is a _child_ here?" A gorgeous blonde hissed at Edward, and I distantly remembered that her name was Rosalie.

"She is my sister," Bella said. "She knows about...you."

They all looked at me, and I cowered into Bella.

"Oh, dear it's okay," A brunette woman came up to me. "We won't hurt you."

"Cool," I mumbled. "That's good." Rosalie softened.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I just don't want a _little girl_ involved in this," the second half of her sentence was directed at Edward.

I wanted to tell Rosalie that I was thirteen, _not a child_, but I was too busy peeing my pants in fear.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked, and the brunette rubbed my arm. I realized that she was Esme, I had seen her at the hospital once.

I didn't know if I was allowed to say, but Edward read my mind and spoke for me.

"One of the wolves _imprinted_ on her, she has the right to know."

"Imprinted?" Rosalie hissed. "That cradle robbing asswhole!"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, and the blonde apologized.

I looked at Bella, and saw that her lips had thinned into one line.

"I don't like it either, but that isn't what I want to talk about," she said. We all looked at her expectantly. Bella looked a bit nervous.

"I want to put my...mortality to a vote."

"Wait," I interrupted whatever she was going to say next. "You want to be a vampire?"

"_Yes_," Bella answered, looking around. "I do, and I'm sure Alice has told you what had happened in Volterra."

"Everything," Alice confirmed.

"And on the way?" Bella asked.

"That too." My sister shot the vampire a relieved look.

"Good, so we are on the same page. It isn't just about me _wanting_ to become a vampire, Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. And there are going to send someone to check, which I'm sure is a bad thing –something to avoid."

Who was the Volturi?

Some mafia group?

"Definitely," a blond man said, I was sure his name was Jasper.

"And so, this now involves you. I'm sorry about that," Bella apologised, and I still didn't have any idea what was going on. But I was too frightened of this family to say anything.

"But if you don't want me, I'm not going to force myself on you. Whether Alice is willing or not," Bella looked around. Esme tried to speak, but Bella stopped her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here."

Edward started growling, and I shuffled back. I didn't want Bella to go back to Italy, there was obviously something dangerous there.

"Taking in account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no in the issue of me becoming a vampire," Bella continued.

"I don't want you to become a vampire," I protested, and Edward looked approvingly at me. Then, he walked over to Bella.

"Just a minute," he said. "I have something to add before we vote."

Bella sighed, I mentally cheered. He was obviously against her wishes.

"About the danger Bella is referring to, I don't think we need to be overly anxious," Edward said.

"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned**.**

"Which is?" Alice asked sceptically.

I just wanted to know what was going on.

Why does it matter if you shake some guy's hand?

How would that clue him in?

"The Volturi are over-confident, and they have reason to be. When they decide to follow someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" Edward looked at Bella, she shuddered.

I didn't remember Demetri, that's for sure.

"He finds people, that is his talent –that's why they keep him."

"Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker – a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the…flavor? I don't know how to describe it…the tenor…of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances."

I was lost.

"But after Aro's little experiment, well..." Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella accused.

"I'm sure of it, he relies completely on his other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?" Bella demanded.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you.

They'll be helpless," he said with excitement . "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

He exchanged a smirk with one of his brothers, Emmett maybe?

"But they can find you," Bella said.

"And I can take care of myself," Edward argued. Emmett started laughing.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he grinned.

They high-fived.

_Boys_.

"No," Rosalie hissed. Bella agreed with her.

"Nice," Jasper said, appreciatively.

"Idiots," Alice said.

I giggled at their varying responses, and blushed when everyone, but Bella, whipped their heads to look at me.

"Alright, then, Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote," Bella said coolly.

In the end, it was only Rosalie and Edward who voted no.

Majority wins.

"Wait," I interrupted. "I still don't understand what is going on."

"That's why I brought you here," Bella said. "Jacob has probably told you a lot about the "cold ones" –and I don't even know how you found out in the three day absence that I was gone –but I want you to know the full story about the Cullens. They're different."

I looked at the vampires, it was true. Jake had told me they had red eyes, the Cullen's had a golden colour, except for Edward, who had black.

"We don't feed off of humans," Rosalie said, looking quite anxious to prove herself in front of me. "We drink from animals. They aren't the most...tastiest option, but I rather have my humanity than a tasty desert."

"Same goes for all of us," Dr. Cullen said, smiling warmly at me.

"So, you don't go around man slaughtering everyone in sight?" I asked weakly.

"No," Emmett laughed

"Okay," I nodded. "Why did you leave? Bella was pretty...messed up."

"Arianna," Bella hissed.

"I left because I thought she could live a normal, happy life without me," Edward answered.

"Well, that was stupid," I frowned. Everyone else laughed.

"I guess it was," Edward cracked a smile.

"Look at you," Esme suddenly fretted. "You look dead on your feet."

I blinked, I was tired.

I thought I was going to collapse a minute ago, but I was trying to figure out what everyone was talking about.

"I guess I am," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I should take you home," Bella interjected. "I wouldn't put it pass Jake to break into your window, just to make sure you are warm enough. And if you are gone..."

"Excuse me?" I asked, alarmed. I didn't think Jake was that creepy.

"Come back," Rosalie ordered me, and I smiled and nodded my head.

I think Jake was over–exaggerating when he told me about the Cullens, they are really nice.

Once Edward drove us back home, I immediately dived for my bed, and slept all morning.


	7. Chapter 7

** I'm on a roll, aren't I? Usually, it takes months for me to update. So, just to let you know, I know that I am nearing the end of New Moon, but I have decided to keep writing. This is Arianna's story, isn't it? Not Bella's. So, after New Moon ends, I'll continue a few weeks after, just to see what Arianna gets up. I want to develop Jake and Arianna's relationship a bit more, before we go into Eclipse.**

** And, on another note, I was reading my last chapter, and I realized that I spelled asshole wrong. I feel kinda embarrassed, because it totally ruined the effect of the word. So...yeah.**

** AND, I want to thank the reviewers who have commented on the story so far. Taurus Pixie, I had noticed you review every chapter, so I checked out your profile. I LOVE Hidden Shine, and I can't wait to read another chapter of the sequel. I love your feedback, and you are an amazing writer.**

** So, enjoy!**

So, after the most hectic week of my life, things sort of turned back to normal. Bella was back to being her happy annoying self, Edward visited regularly, and it seemed that life was all around brighter.

Currently, I was looking at the window of my last class of the day. It was _math_, and I'm pretty sure the devil's reincarnate. Doodling on my worksheet, I tried to get the attention of my best friend, Lydia, but she ignored me. As usual.

This might have been the best week of Bella's life, but I felt like dying on the floor.

Jacob was ignoring me.

I didn't know what I did, but every time Bella and I tried to get in contact with him, Billy would blow us off.

Well, Billy was nicer to me than he was Bella.

I think it had to do with being the most adorable girl in the whole wide world, or that's what Rosalie had told me yesterday when I commented on it.

Bella, who was grounded, had made me go over to the Cullen's quite often. At first, it was pretty awkward, I mean, they were ducking _vampires_! But, after a few days, things became more comfortable.

Rosalie is actually my friend, as is Emmett and Esme. I still need to worm my way into Jasper's life, but I am taking my time.

Actually, I think Lydia is quite jealous over my new found friendships.

I looked over at her; she was making heart eyes at Ryan Kent, a very attractive boy in our class. I didn't like him, he was _twelve_ and I was _thirteen_, and he was too young for me.

Lydia looked over, and mouthed, _what are you staring at, freak?_

I think I'm in an abusive relationship...

I motioned at her that she had something on her face, and she squealed and dived into her bag for a mirror.

I snorted; my friend was a bit vain.

The bell rang, and I hurried outside to wait for Lydia.

"That was mean," she pouted at me, as she caught up.

"Eh," I shrugged, and started looking around.

"Ryan caught me staring," Lydia blushed. "But he smiled at me; does that mean he likes me?"

"Sure," I told her, squinting at something coming down the road. It looked like a motorcycle, and we didn't have a lot of those.

"Good," Lydia sighed, and then waved at her other friend Alyssa. I wasn't friends with that girl, she was too evil.

My assumptions were right, and a motorcycle parked in front of the school. The driver got off, and started walking towards me.

"Jacob?" I questioned, rather enthusiastically, as he smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you home," Jake told me, taking my hand. "C'mon."

"Oh my God," Lydia gaped. "He is so hot."

I don't think Lydia wanted him to hear that, but Jake did, and started laughing. My friend blushed.

Served her right, she was way to boy crazy for her age.

"That is a motorcycle," I pointed out as Jake led me to it. "Charlie would massacre me if I ever even looked at one."

"It's okay," Jacob said, laughing. "He won't know, besides, if he did find out... It's my job to protect you, right?"

I blushed, and smiled, jumping on behind him. I held as tight as I could to him, as this was even scarier than vampires.

"Ready?" Jacob asked, and I nodded against his back.

He took off.

I started to scream, but muffled myself against Jake.

Thank God, he wore a shirt. I was drooling, and if he was just bare skin...

EW!

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck," I murmured, tightening my hold on Jake's waist. He laughed, and made a swift turn.

I wasn't wearing a helmet.

This was going to be my last day on earth, and I haven't even told Justin Bieber I loved him, yet!

Just kidding...

I had no fever.

Jake came to an abrupt stop, and I almost threw up in my mouth. Fortunately, he didn't see.

I got off the death trap, and hurried into the house, Jacob slowly following me.

"Why is your hair messed up?" Charlie asked me, as I panted on the kitchen table.

"We just had a mean dodge ball tournament... Let's just say, I've had better days," I lied. Honestly, this was a very good day. Jake wasn't ignoring me anymore.

"Hey, Charlie," the werewolf strolled in. His face looked exceptionally darker than a minute ago, and I didn't know what was wrong.

A pack thing?

"Jacob," Charlie greeted, suspiciously. "What's up?"

"I just thought you should know..." Jake paused. "Bella has a motorcycle."

I gaped at him.

He was telling on Bella, for the same thing he had just gotten me to do?

I wasn't going to say anything, though. There wasn't enough sisterly love in this house to take half the blame.

"WHAT?" Charlie exploded, and I snickered at what was going to happen to Bella.

I am so nice...

"It's outside," Jake pointed to the driveway. "I knew you didn't like them, so I thought it would be best that you know."

He was such a suck up.

Charlie marched outside, and I grinned at Jake, who cracked a smile at me. He still seemed a bit upset.

"Why were you ignoring me?" I asked, and he frowned.

"The Cullen's are back," was the answer I got. I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked again, and pouted. It seemed to work on him.

"I don't really want to see Bella, right now," Jake answered, and I nodded.

I would get the rest out of him later, but right now I wanted to hug him.

And that is what I did.

Jake held me tight, before putting me at arm's length.

"You smell like them," he wrinkled his nose.

"The Cullens," I clarified. Rose had told me about how the wolves smelled bad, and I assumed it was the same for the pack. The Cullens smelled bad to them.

"Yeah," Jake glared. "I don't like it."

"Well," I shrugged. "I think I smell lovely."

I had tried perfume...

"You always do," Jacob immediately said. "I just don't like the fact that they have been near you."

I smiled at him, and hugged him once more. Then, Jake stiffened, just as Charlie came back into the house. He kissed my forehead, before stomping outside.

I blinked.

"Your older sister is in big trouble," Charlie told me. "I can't believe she would do something so irresponsible!"

"Amen to that," I agreed. Charlie cracked a smile, before he glared again.

"I think you should go to your room," he said, sighing. "I...rather talk alone with Bella."

"Okay," I surrendered fast. "Make sure to video tape it."

"Very funny," Charlie laughed sarcastically. I grinned at him, then went up to my room.

Looking through the window, I noticed Bella throwing a hissy fit at some tree in the woods. Edward was holding her back.

I raised my eyebrows.

Strange girl, she was...

Looking back at my bed, I cuddled into it and grinned. I didn't know when I had become so attached to Jake in this short time. He did imprint on me, and I knew that it would affect me too. But, it had only been a few days since I found out, maybe a week. I shouldn't be so...emotionally involved.

For instance, he ignored me for a couple of days, and I was ready to shoot myself.

Not literally, of course.

I wasn't Bella.

"BELLA! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Crap, Charlie's gone insane...

Poor Bella, she was going to die.

I tucked a hair behind my ear as I waited for my sister to walk though the door. This didn't happen a lot, and I have to say it was pretty exciting.

For the second time in my life, Bella was going to get into trouble. The first, being the Italy incident.

I never thought I would thank vampires, but here I was, thinking about making a shrine for them.

God, I didn't know what I would do without them. They got Bella in trouble!

If they hadn't been here, than I would still be the bad child.

Whoooooooooohoooooooooooooo!

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Charlie yelled again, and I grinned evilly.

Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I am writing another chapter. Whooohooo! I actually think this will be the last chapter for the New Moon book. Next up, Eclipse! I know this one is short, but Eclipse will be as long as the book! I had just started too late.**

**This chapter is short, but I'll post the first one for Eclipse soon.**

Bella had gotten in serious trouble, and I cackled the entire time. She was now officially grounded for life; there wasn't any way that she could leave the house, other than her job and school.

Every time I would leave the house, I would make sure to smirk at her; she would glare back.

It was such a great present; I didn't know how any other gift I would receive in the future could amount to this.

"I am in love," Lydia said, walking up to me on our way to school.

"Are you?" I asked, rather bored. She changes crushes literally every week, last week it was Ryan Kent. Spring Break; Jonathon Wilkins. I didn't know why she couldn't just choose one guy; my school wasn't loaded with children. Lydia would run out of people eventually, if not now.

"Yes..." She sighed dreamily, and I mentally gagged. I hated when she looked like that, all pathetic. When Lydia wasn't obsessing over boys, she looked extremely confident. Her white blond hair always tied up, her perfectly shaped eyebrows in a fantastic arch, Lydia's tan skin, nicely contrasting against her hair colour. It was died, her natural colour a lovely black, but you couldn't tell. Lydia's eyes were what I appreciated the most, a beautiful green.

She was very pretty, but with her whole life dedicated to boys (especially at such a young age); it made people's respect for her to lower.

"Who is the lucky guy?" I asked, looking at my fingernails. Lydia looked excited that I had encouraged her behaviour.

"LUKE DANIELS," she squealed, and I almost chocked her right on the spot.

"Isn't he a high school student? I said, quite alarmed. It seemed she_ had _run out of boys in our school.

"Well, duh," Lydia over exaggerated, throwing her hands up into the air.

"He is too old," I commented, and she threw me a look.

"Stop being such a hypocrite," Lydia snapped, and folded her arms.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"You are obviously in love with that Jacob guy," Lydia explained. "I mean, c'mon, you are with him 24/7! All the time! To be honest, I don't think he likes you in that way, you are way too young for him, and not as pretty as your sister –who I thought he had a crush on. Maybe you should settle for lesser of a man, like... maybe Mike Newton?"

I wanted to laugh, Mike Newton wanted my sister. And, I didn't _love_ Jake, he had imprinted on me; Jake was my future...life partner, I guess you could say. I mean, if you had the chance, why would you not get to know him?

After my desire to laugh burned out, my temper flared. I had remembered her comment about my looks.

"I think I am plenty attractive, thank you very much. Just the same as Bella! People have told me that we look alike! So, shut up!"

Lydia looked startled, and I realized I had snatched her arm and given it a good shake.

"Sorry," she whined. "Ouch, you are hurting me!"

I apologised, letting her go. Sometimes, she acted like a brat, but Lydia was such a nice person underneath the exterior.

Once we got to school, any arguments we had went down the drain. That was the thing with Lydia; we would fight, but then never talk about it again. I didn't know if it was a good thing.

School ended rather quickly, and I almost got pushed off the second floor by some Grade three idiots.

Jerks.

"You look a little ruffled," Edward commented when I rolled into the house. I had fallen on the porch, and opening the door, I literally rolled.

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically. "That is what every girl wants to hear."

"Sorry," Edward laughed. Bella giggled as well.

"I am going," I said, an hour later. "Be back whenever."

"Dogs?" Eddie asked, I smiled.

"Puppies," I corrected. Everyone laughed again.

I was so hilarious.

Better than Ellen...

Walking outside, Jake immediately pulled up on his motorcycle, as if he was waiting until I walked out the door. He threw an anxious look at the door, where Bella was probably trying to get through to him. I climbed on.

"Let's go," I said. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Before Charlie sees!"

And on we went.


	9. Chapter 9

So, now that I have finished New Moon, I'm going to start writing Eclipse.

The second installment will be called "Imprint Legends: The Fight"

I'll have it posted soon!

Thanks,

TheFawningCow


End file.
